


Send To All

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Feeling bold, Ray decides to send his boyfriend a post-shower pic... only he makes the mistake of sending it to the band group chat instead.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Ray Toro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Send To All

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Christmas fic request prompt Ray/Gerard send to all
> 
> I’d hoped to get these done sooner but I got laid up with the flu, bah.

Ray stared at his reflection in the slightly fogged bathroom mirror. He’d wiped most of it off with his towel so he could see himself clearly in it’s length. He was fully naked, his wet hair clinging to his neck, a few stray droplets rolling down the curves of his body. He had to admit he did look good like this, which was a thing he didn’t often think about himself. He bit his plump lip as a thought crossed his mind and he left the room to grab his phone.

It didn’t take him long before he was back with it in his hand. He’d quickly unlocked it and was now looking at his reflection through the camera app. It wasn’t hard to frame it as a full body shot and he took a breath, adjusting his stance and placing his other hand on his thigh, his fingertips ghosting against the dark curls that surrounded his cock. He was half hard already and it only took a few light touches for him to chub up fully.

Using his thumb, he snapped the picture, hearing a reassuring click. Deciding that he should take advantage of his boldness he quickly opened the messenger app and sent it with a winking face before setting the phone down and going to get some clothes.

***

It was about half an hour before he got back on his phone and he frowned in confusion at the notifications that had come up. Apparently the band group chat had been active while he changed and dried his hair, which was odd as that didn’t usually happen this early. Maybe one of the guys had some sort of idea for a song or wanted to hang out or something.

When he opened the messenger app to see what was going on he almost dropped his phone.

There, staring back at him was the picture of him that he’d send earlier and he almost dropped the phone. “Shit!” He must have sent it there instead of just to Gerard by mistake. “Fuck!”

Frank: Nice dick Toro! I always knew you were packing  
Mikey: huh, no wonder my brother walks funny  
Mikey: looks like I need to give you a tech talk though

Ray felt his cheeks heat up more, tossing his phone on his bed and holding his head in his hands. “Fuck.” He shouldn’t be this bothered about it, not really. They’d seen each other naked before, it was unavoidable being in cramped vans and buses for years, but this was different. “Fuck.” He whispered again, rubbing his forehead, trying to figure out exactly what he should do about this. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and he groaned, getting to his feet. He wasn’t much in the mood for dealing with people, but maybe it would provide him with distraction. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Gerard, wrapped up in one of his winter jackets and smiling. “Hey can I come in?”

Ray returned his smile, nodding slightly and stepping aside, opening the door wider to admit him. As soon as he was inside Gerard kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Ray couldn’t help but melt into his embrace, holding him close, feeling his tensions melt away.

“I knew I had to come as soon as I saw it.” Gerard whispered when their lips parted, threading his fingers through his hair soothingly. “For what it’s worth, I definitely enjoyed it.” Gerard pressed his hips up against Ray’s, his lips curving into a playful smile. “Maybe I can take your mind off it. That is, if you want.” Their eyes met and a Ray could see how earnest he was, like always. Ray wanted to kiss him, but he knew he’d be best served by the offer of a distraction. 

Ray threaded his fingers with Gerard’s and tugged him up the stairs towards his bedroom. It didn’t take them long to get inside and Gerard gave him an expectant look. Ray knew that Gerard was going to follow his lead, that if he wanted to talk about it then that’s what they would do, but Ray just wanted to lose himself, if only for a few minutes. He stood before Gerard for a moment, smiling at him before sinking down to his knees.

As soon as his knees hit the carpeted floor he bought his hands up, his fingers working to pop open the button and then tug down the zipper of his fly. Licking his lips, Ray pulled Gerard’s pants down his thighs to expose the dark fabric of his boxers. Ray enjoyed the contrast of black against his pale skin and it always made him want to kiss and touch whatever he could. He planted a kiss on his thigh right where the fabric met the skin, then he hooked his fingers under Gerard’s waistband, pulling it down to join his pants at his knees. 

Ray’s tongue darted out across his lips again as he gazed at Gerard’s cock. He took a breath through his nose, wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft, angling it towards his lips. Parting them he took his cock into his mouth starting to suck it, losing himself as he started to bob up and down. There was something soothing about sucking cock and he wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was the weight of it on his tongue or the way it stretched his lips every time he sank his lips down fully. Or maybe it was how rhythmic it all was, the steady rise and fall of his his head as he sucked on him. Whatever it was he felt content doing it as he flicked his tongue against Gerard’s skin.

Above him, soft sounds of pleasure left Gerard’s lips, his fingers reaching down to thread through his curls. He was murmuring something, most likely encouragement or praise but Ray wasn’t paying attention to his words. He just focussed on what he was doing, going into the zone where nothing else mattered. He got like that sometimes when he was playing, something that he didn’t realise he’d missed until they were up in front of a crowd again.

He kept sucking on Gerard, deep throating him every time he went down on him. His cock just felt so right in Ray’s mouth and his tongue greedily lapped against him. He wished that he could spend all day like this, on his knees in front of Gerard, suckling on his dick without a care in the world. Maybe he would someday, hopefully sometime soon.

“Fuck...” The word was coupled with Gerard’s fingers tightening in his hair and Ray knew exactly what that meant. He‘d already tasted the slight saltiness of his precum on his tongue whenever it swirled across his head and every time it made him long for more. He didn’t change his steady pace, even though he knew Gerard was close. He sank down, nose buried in the curls of his pubes, then draw back until just the head remained between his lips. It only took three more bobs of his head before he felt Gerard’s cock pulse against his tongue and he shifted back as best as he could, savouring the taste as Gerard shot his load.

“Mmm you’re so good to me babe.” Gerard whispered, sounding breathless as he carded his fingers through Ray’s curls, smiling down at him. “Did that help?” Ray nodded as he rocked back, Gerard’s softening length slipping from his lips. “Good.” Gerard glanced down at Ray and he could tell exactly what he was thinking. He shifted on the spot, parting his legs so that his bulge was obvious to him and Gerard smiled. “Want me to help with that baby? Or do you want us to work out what to do about what happened?”

Ray considered for a moment, but he knew what would be best. He couldn’t avoid what had happened forever and he knew Gerard would be able to sort it out. After all back in the day he’d been caught doing all kinds of things and had took it in his stride. “I want you to help me sort it out.” He gestured to his phone to make sure Gerard knew what he meant. “Please.”

Gerard smiled, showing off his teeth as he kept stroking Ray’s hair gently. “Ok baby, I think I know exactly what to do...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
